At present when launching or throwing aeroplanes, darts or arrows there are inherent limitations because of the amount of force which can be created by a persons throwing arm action.
Slings provide added leverage, however these have an inherent limitation in that the pocket of a sling is typically unsuitable for a wide variety of articles.
Other launchers have included a stick and string arrangement, with the string being knotted and clipped onto an article such as a toy aeroplane.
Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,097. The string is pulled or swung with the aeroplane attached. The string is then stopped or the direction in which the string is pulled is reversed and the string releases from the clip. This may deflect the path of the aeroplane or reduce its momentum.
An object of this invention is to overcome at least in part the above-identified disadvantages and to provide a launcher mechanism for flying or throwing an article.
A further object of the invention is to provide a launcher mechanism which offers some control over the launch impetus of an article and allows for a follow through of the throwing action.
A further object of the invention is to provide a launcher mechanism which offers a useful alternative choice.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following descriptions which are given by way of example only.